Sonny With a Chance of a Song
by CarlitosLover
Summary: Sonny and Chad are BFF. Chad is taken by Chole. What will Sonny do to get Chad? R&R please! CHANNY! Takes place in High School. No T.V. shows.


Sonny with a Chance of a Song

**Summary**: I wanted to sing a song. A song that was right for me to tell Chad he belonged with me. I got up on stage and started singing. R&R please! CHANNY!!! Takes place in High School. No T.V. shows.

**Downclaimer**: I own Sonny with a Chance! Well the DVD. Does that count?

* * *

I looked out my window and saw Chad aguring with his girlfriend. I smiled and looked back down.

I scribbled out the line. It didn't sound right. Man why is writing a song so difficult? I'm listening to my favorite song 'Animal I have become' by Three Days Grace. I've been in my room for about 2 hours trying to write a song. I only have like 1 verse. I'm trying to work on the chours. I'm writing a song about my crush. My Chad. But he was dating Chloe. I hate Chole. She's a stuck up, cheer captain, short skirt, high heel wearin' devil. Ohh! I got my chours. I wrote down the words.

I need fresh air. I got up from my bed and set my guitar on my chair. I grabbed my notebook i was writing with and a pencil. I walked out of my room. My mom, Connie, was sitting on the couch.

"Mom im going outside." I told her. She nodded in response. She was watching Pirates of the Carribean: Curse of the Black Pearl. She just loves Orlando Bloom. Personally i don't like him. I have no clue why everyone is like 'OMG I LOVE YOU ORLANDO BLOOM! YOUR SO HOT!' It's weird. I grabbled my coat and my black hat and walked outside. I sat on the bench outside my house. I looked at my neighbors house. It was Chad's. I saw the front door opened and i looked away. I don't want him to think im some creepy stalker.

"Hey Sonny!" Chad called to me. I smiled and waved. He came over to me and sat down. We started talking and laughing. I keep thinking to my self 'Hey isn't this easy' and 'This is how it 'ought to be.' He has a smile that can light up the whole town. I haven't seen it in awhile. I started writing down lines for my 2nd verse. He stopped talking.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." I smiled. I know you better then that, Chad. He looked at me and then down at my notebook. I pulled it up and hugged it to my chest. "What are you writing?" He asked and smiled.

"Nothing. You'll find out at the dance tonight." Then a car came by and stopped in front of us. Chloe. Chad smiled and waved bye to me and got into her car. Chole grabbed his head and kissed him. She only does that cause she knows i like him. I got up and went back into my house. I throw my coat and hat on the floor and stormed into my room. I grabbed my guitar and started strumming a bet to go along with the song. As soon as i got the first part of my song down i realized what i could do for the rest of the song and quickly wrote it down. I smiled to myself. I finished my song. Now i just need the guitar part down and i'm ready for the dance. I started dancing around my room stumming my guitar.

After about 30 minutes i desided that i have my rythem and i started sing the lyrics i wrote. After i finished my song i was cheering and clapping. I'm so happy i just wish he would feel the same way. Well i'm going to tell him anyway. I put my guitar on my stand and watched a movie.

**NIGHT**:  
I ran to get into the shower. I got out of the shower and dryed myself off. I rapped the towel around me and went to the mirror. It was foggy so i rubbed my had across it to get it so i could see. I grabbed the hair dryer and blow dryed my hair. My hair is like really curly now. I laughed and made funny faces in the mirror. Which made me laugh even harder. I walked back into my room and went to my closet to get my dress.

The dress was white and stopped about at my knees. There were silver gemstones across the top. It was strapless. I put on a strapless bra and put on some underwear. After that was on i put my dress on. It fit me perfectly. I went back to the bathroom and straighted my hair. After it was stick straight i grabbed my curling iron and curled my bangs so it was a curl under. Then i pushed my bangs to the side. I smiled at myself in them mirror. Then i skipped back to my room. I walked to my closet and saw white heels with a strap that rapes around the leg. My mom wants to kill me. Instead of wearing the heels i grabbed my white sneakers and put them on instead. I walked to my desk that had a huge mirror. I sat down in my swivel chair and grabbed my make-up. I put on some sivery eyeshadow. I traced my eyes with black eyeliner and put black mascara on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I grabbed my pink lip gloss and put that on to bring out my lips. My hair looked a little to straight so i curled it at the bottom. Then i painted my nails coral blue. Now i looked good. I opened my stripped drappes to look at Chad.

He was at his window. looking at me. He smiled and grabbed his notepad we use to comunicate when we don't feel like texting. He had a black traditional tux on. He looked so hot in it. He showed me it.

_You look beautiful._

I blushed and grabbed my notepad. I wrote back and showed it to him.

_Thanks. You look handsome._

He smiled. He wrote something again.

_Thanks_.

I looked down and wrote something i was going to show him but i saw him grab his coat to the tux and walk out.

_I love you_.

I sighed and ripped it out. I folded it up and put it in my silver sparkley clutch. I walked downstairs. My mom was standing at the bottom holding something. She smiled when she saw me.

"You look beautiful, honey." She said and hugged me. I hugged her back. She let go of me. Her eyes were watering.

"Mom, don't cry." I told her. "It's not like im leaving to get married or anything." I smiled.

"I know, honey. There is something i want to give you." She held up the box. It was black. "Before your father died he was going to give you this on your prom day, so im giving it to you." She handed it to me. I was now crying as i opened it. It was a diamond neckless. The diamonds went all the way around the necklace. It was so beautiful. I put my hand on my mouth.

"This is so beautiful." I got it out and put it on. I hugged my mom again. I let go of her.

"Okay, sweetie, lets go. You don't want to be late to the prom to do?" She asked. I smiled and grabbed my coat.

I arrived at the prom and went looking for my friends, Tawni, Selena, Grady, Nico and Nick. I saw them my the stage. I ran over to them. Tawni was wearing a blue dress that ended at her knees. At waist it flared out into blue sparkels. She was wearing blue heels. Selena was wearing a pink dress that went down to the floor it hid her shoes. The guys were wearing traditional tuxes.

"Hey guys!" I said. They looked at me.

"Sonny, were have you been your going up next to sing!" Tawni said. Oh, crap! I walked back behind the stage and grabbed a guitar. I waited for my turn to play. Portlyn was on stage. She just ended her song. I clapped along with everyone else. The principal went on the stage and announced that im coming on stage next. The all clapped and i got on the stage. I looked out into the crowd and saw Chad. I smiled and started to strum.

_Your on the phone with your girlfriend  
Shes upset  
Shes going off about something that you said  
Cause she doesn't get your humor like i do  
I'm in my room its a typical tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like i do_

_But she wears sort skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what your looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that i'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why cant you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Walk in the streets  
With you and your one all jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy  
And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey what you doing with a girl like that_

_But she wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what your looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that i'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why cant you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by you  
Waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Ohhh  
I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
Im the one that make you laugh  
When you know your about to cry  
I know your favorite songs  
When you tell me about your dreams  
Think i know where you belong  
Think i knows its with me_

_Can't you see that im the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by you  
Waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

I stopped and looked into the audience. They all clapped and cheered. I looked at Chad and he was staring at my with an open mouth. I looked down. He doesn't like me. I walked off the stage to go back stage. I put the guitar back and went over to my friends. Before i got there i looked at Chad. He was heading my way but his girlfriend stopped him. She was wearing a red dress. With red heels. She brushed up against him and he said something to her and walked away. I looked at her she was mad and shocked. Chad was walking over to me. He got right infront of me and pulled something out of his tux. A piece of paper. He unfolded it.

_I love you_.

I smiled and reached into my purse and pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

_I love you_.

He smiled and his lips crushed to mine. He pulled away.

"You belong with me." I said and he kissed me again.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review!

~Alexis


End file.
